1895
Events * March 22 - First display of motion pictures by Auguste and Louis Lumière (private screening). *Gaumont Pictures founded by the engineer-turned-inventor, Léon Gaumont. *In France, brothers named Auguste and Louis Lumière, designed and built a lightweight, hand-held motion picture camera called the Cinématographe. The Lumière brothers discovered that their machine could also be used to project images onto a large screen. The Lumière brothers created several short films at this time that are considered to be pivotal in the history of motion pictures. * Late September - C. Francis Jenkins and Thomas Armat demonstrate their Phantoscope, a motion picture projector, in Atlanta, Georgia at the Cotton States and International Exposition. *November - In Germany, Emil and Max Skladanowsky develop their own film projector. * December 28 - The Lumière brothers have their first paying audience at the Grand Café Boulevard des Capucines — this date is sometimes considered the debut of the motion picture as an entertainment medium. * December 30 - The American Mutoscope and Biograph Company motion pictures was founded in New Jersey by the KMCD Syndicate of William Kennedy Dickson, Henry Marvin, Herman Casler and Elias Koopman. * Woodville Latham and his sons develop the Latham Loop - the concept of loose loops of film on either side of the intermittent movement to prevent stress from the jerky movement. This is debuted in the Eidoloscope, which is also the first widescreen format (1.85:1). * Herman Casler of American Mutoscope Company, aka American Mutoscope and Biograph Company manufactures the Biograph 68 mm camera, which will become the first successful large format 68mm (70mm) film. * Henri Joly debuts his Joly-Normandin 60 mm format. Films released in 1895 *''Akrobatisches Potpourri'' *''Annabelle Serpentine Dance'' *''L' Arrivée d'un train à La Ciotat'' *''L'Arroseur Arrosé'' *''Autour d'une cabine'' *''Barque sortant du port'' *''Bauerntanz zweier Kinder'' *''Billy Edwards and the Unknown aka Billy Edwards Boxing'' *''The Clown Barber'' *''Das Boxende Känguruh'' *''The Derby'' *''Dickson Experimental Sound Film'' *''The Execution of Mary Stuart'' *''Les Forgerons'' *''Griffo-Barnett Prize Fight'' *''Der Jongleur'' *''La Mer'' *''Opening of the Kiel Canal'' *''The Oxford and Cambridge University Boat Race'' *''Partie de cartes'' *''La Pêche aux poissons rouges'' *''Place des Cordeliers à Lyon'' *''The Photographical Congress Arrives in Lyon'' *''Princess Ali aka Egyptian Dance'' *''Repas de bébé'' *''Rough Sea at Dover'' *''Le Saut à la couverture'' *''Serpentinen Tanz'' *''Sparring Contest at Canastota'' *''La Voltige'' *''Workers Leaving the Lumière Factory'' Births *February 7 - Anita Stewart (d.1961) *February 8 - King Vidor (d.1982) *March 17 - Shemp Howard (d.1955) *May 6 - Rudolph Valentino born in Castellaneta, Italy *May 9 - Richard Barthelmess born in New York, USA *June 9 - Lottie Pickford born in Ontario, Canada *June 17 - Louise Fazenda born in Indiana, USA *July 7 - Virginia Rappe born in New York, USA *July 26 - Gracie Allen (d. 1964) *October 2 - Bud Abbott (d. 1974) *October 4 - Buster Keaton born in Kansas, USA *October 21 - Edna Purviance born in Nevada, USA Category:1895 in film Category:Years in film